Aventuras en Alola
by Pill N
Summary: Un "joven" y su pokémon viajan a la región de alola donde tendrán increíbles aventura y donde el chico tendrá que esconder mejor un gran secreto que lo pondrá en peligro tanto a el como a sus amigos.


**Capitulo 1. El viaje**

[Hoy es un hermoso dia en la región de Sinnoh los starlys cantan los pachirisus juegan en los arbustos]

-Aaah! pachirisu pa pachi ❤!

[-suspiro- Es una gran dia para que los jóvenes salgan de aventura pensaría la mayoría, pero este no es el caso para un "joven" y su pokémon]

?: No puedo creer que mis padres encerio me hagan esto! -decía molesto un "joven" de ojos color miel, de tez levemente oscura con un toque rosado, cabello castaño oscuro y un mechon rosa oscuro que cubre su ojo derecho, 1,75 de estatura, delgado con chamarra negra, una camiseta blanca con un diseño negro y rosa que dice "I love mesprit", un pantalon chandal gris oscuro y unas deportivas negras, que sostiene en su mano izquierda unos voletos de un crucero que dicen "Alola"- no quiero ir me a Alola!

?: No sera tan malo "Ed", podemos tomarlo como unas lindas vacaciones -hablaba una pokemon de ojos rojos, cabello verde con dos coletas y un mechón tapando el lado derecho de su cara, una fina piel blanca que se separa en su cintura simulando una falda y una piel verde por toda la parte baja de su cuerpo mientras se limpia una sustancia blanquecina de sus labios- ademas siempre quise conocer a tus otros tios -muerde un sandwich a medio comer y rebosante de mayonesa- tu madre dice que son divertidos

Ed: tal ves…-se queda callado pensando por unos segundos- además.. también están esas formas alola, podría ser interesante ver cuantos pokemons tienen una forma de esas

Kirlia: tu lo que quieres es capturar hembras de colores diferentes -amonesta de manera picara a su entrenador-

Ed: claro que no! -respondió exaltado y con un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas-

Kirlia: jejeje… tranquilo no me molesta que tengas unas cuantas concubinas -rie complacida por la reacción de su compañero-

[varias horas más tarde podemos ver a nuestro par de protagonistas en la cubierta de un gran crucero algo apartados de los demás pasajeros]

Kirlia: -mira al mar en dirección a su región que yace oculta en el oculta en el horizonte mientras suelta un suspiro de alegría- la vista del mar es realmente maravillosa -y es que realmente estaba encantada de contemplar el mar desde detrás del barandal del barco-

Ed: si, - suelta en un complacido suspiro pero el no miraba al mar si no a su compañera que esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa- realmente es una vista hermosa

kirlia: -la pokemon voltea un poco sus ojos para percatarse la mirada que su entrenador tenía sobre ella y volteando un poco la vista para asegurarse que nadie los viera se sienta sobre el barandal frente a su entrenador y le hace señas con su mano derecha para que se acerque- realmente será un viaje divertido -dijo para sí misma en un tenue susurro-

 **Pov ?**

?: pikachu espera! -mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y soy de pueblo paleta, actualmente mi madre y yo vamos de vacaciones a una nueva región, y estamos viajando en un crucero para llegar allí, pero primero el barco tenía que viajar a sinnoh para recoger una carga y a unos cuantos pasajero aun así el viaje es muy divertido y e logrado ver muchos pokemons acuáticos diferentes, ahora persigo a mi pikachu por la cubierta del crucero-

Pikachu: pika pika pi! -no puedo entender el lenguaje pokemon pero estoy seguro que quiere que lo siga-

Asi segui a pikachu por la cubierta esquivando algunas personas, pikachu iba por sobre la barandilla, valla que no se preocupa por el peligro, viendo un poco hacia la dirección que va mi compañero logro ver a un entrenador y a su pokemon… ¡basándose! sabia que existian este tipo de parejas pero nunca pense que lograra ver una, mientras pensaba eso pikachu pasa por medio de ellos empujando a la pokemon al agua es una suerte que su entrenador rápidamente la tomo y la llevo devuelta a la cubierta

Kirlia:- la pokemon realmente se ve molesta y tomo a pikachu usando un aura rosa- kirlia kir kir! - parece que le da un sermón a pikachu por interrumpirlos en su "momento especial" y es que pikachu se ve algo deprimido mientras la pokemon lo reprende-

Pikachu: pikachu pika pi -pobre parece que quiere defenderse-

?: cálmate kirlia no parece que lo haya hecho aproposito - asi que esa pokémon es una kirlia.. bueno su entrenador parece querer calmarla pero no creo que ella quiera calmarse-

Kirlia: kirlia kir kirlia! -y tuve razón ahora la pokemon anda sermoneando los a ambos-

Ash:- llegue frente a ellos y me pare al lado de pikachu- hola mi nombre es ash.. emm lamento lo que paso hace rato pikachu a veces no cuida lo que hace podría perdonarlo? - dirijo mi ultima frace hacia la pequeña pokemon-

kirlia: kir kirlia kirlia - parece seguir enojada pero al terminar voltea su cabeza molesta y no dice nada mas-

?: dice que lo dejara pasar esta vez -contesta su entrenador como si pudiera entenderla- por cierto mi nombre es Ed

Ash: mucho gusto ¿como entendiste lo que dijo tu pokemon? -y es que en verdad es intrigante que alguien pueda entender el idioma pokemon-

Ed: es un secreto.. por cierto no le digas a nadie lo que hacíamos aquí - dijo al parecer algo preocupado-

Ash: tranquilo no le dire a nadie -y en realidad tampoco quería decírselo a nadie se que las parejas humano pokémon no son muy bien vistas-

Ed: gracias -realmente parece estar agradecido por lo que dijo y ahora voltea a ver a pikachu- por sierto pequeño ¿por que ibas tan rápido?

Pikachu: pika pi pika pikachu pi pika pi - pikachu le habla y el parecer estar escuchandolo, realmente quisiera saber como hace para entender a los pokemons-

 **Pov Ed**

Pikachu: escuche a unos lapras al otro lado de la cubierta que piensan dar un espectáculo por este lado de la cubierta - realmente parece estar emocionado por eso y es que realmente suena interesante un espectáculo acuático hecho por unos lapras-

Kirlia:- voltea al escuchar a pikachu y parece algo interesada- podriamos verlo seguramente sera muy romantico despues de todo ya casi es el atardecer - kirlia voltea a verme ilusionada, encerio le encanta hacer que todo parezca una cita-

Ed: bueno podria ser algo bueno verlo despues de todo - volteo a ver a Ash- parece que habrá un espectáculo acuático por este lado del barco y pikachu estaba apurado por verlo.

Ash: ooh.. con que eso era.. gracias - parece que aún está sorprendido de que pueda hablar con pokemons, el voltea a ver a su amigo- si es eso lo que te tenia tan animado podemos verlo.. me pregunto cuanto faltara

Ed: debe faltar poco después de todo ya se está por ponerse el sol..

y como si oyesen mis palabras unos lapras salen del agua y lanzan pistolas agua y rayos burbuja hacia el cielo haciendo explotar las burbujas con el agua y creando una escena realmente hermosa con las gotas de agua brillando con el tono naranja del fondo y un mini arcoiris formado por la refracción de la luz en ellas.

Ash: wow increible! - ash estaba maravillado y porque no admitirlo yo también lo estaba, en eso pikachu se sube hasta el hombro de su entrenador y contempla todo junto a el-

Kirlia: - kirlia se apega a mi abrazando mi brazo izquierdo sin dejar de contemplar el hermoso escenario creado por los lapras- realmente es hermoso - ella voltea a verme y poniéndose en puntitas de pies logra darme un beso en la mejilla- te amo.

después de ese dia el viaje en barco fue muy divertido jugamos con ash y pikachu durante el resto del viaje hasta que llegamos a Alola

Ash: adios chicos espero volver a verlos! - gritaba ash mientras corria en direccion a donde su madre lo espera parada al lado de un taxi-

Pikachu: los extrañare! - grito pikachu mientras perseguía a su entrenador-

Kirlia: - movía su mano en señal de despedida hacia nuestro nuevos amigo- realmente me divertí con ellos - dijo mientras giraba su cabeza hacia mi- ya debemos ir nos

Ed: si - asenti mientras aun movía mi mano despidiendose de ash y pikachu-


End file.
